


Happy Halloween

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Operation Cheer Up plan...</p><p>What happens when the riders are forced to have a Halloween party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**To** All riders of MotoGP, Moto2 and Moto3 classes

 **From**                            Vito Ippolito

 **Subject**                       The Reputation Of Our Spot

The recent events arising in connection with the competition for the 2015 FIM MotoGP world title have had a damaging effect on the staging of our competitions and poisoned the atmosphere around the sport. We are moving away from the tradition of pride in sportsmanship that is part of the heritage of motorcycling. 

Everyone has the right to express his or her own ideas. But words and actions always have consequences. Every individual has to take responsibility for those consequences.

The riders, first of all, must be aware of this. Each one of them has thousands of fans who follow their exploits on the track and listen to what they say off the track. For that reason, we look to them, not just in this Championship but in all our disciplines, to set the best example of what our sport should and aspires to be. 

In light of this FIM and Irta have organised a one-off compulsory event on Saturday 31st November 2015. All riders must attend, without management or entourage, the first Annual FIM MotoGP Halloween Party. There will be ample opportunities in public to show that we intend to rise above our issues for the sake of our sport. In private, with the lubrication of a free bar, differences can be sorted civilly.

Of course, the dress code is fancy dress.

Do not make me set the King on you...

Vito Ippolito

*

Jorge                            Hey. Since we've got this treaty thing going now can I ask a favour? ;)

Marc                            You know that's really not funny

Jorge                            It kind of is.

Jorge                            The idea of us sitting around a table is fucking hilarious.

Jorge                            There's no way both of us would have survived that.

Marc                            You'd be dead by your own quote book

Jorge                            Lol! You're actually quite funny!

Jorge                            Anyway, I have a favour to ask. I need a set of your old leathers for this Halloween party.

Marc                            You are going as ME?

Jorge                            No. Dani :)

Marc                            Why do you need my leathers if you are going as Dani?

Jorge                            Because Dani is a smurf and his leathers would be like leg warmers...

Marc                            Fair point

Marc                            That's quite lame though

Jorge                            Wait til you see the whole get up [media content in this message]

Marc                            I'll get them delivered to you asap...

Jorge                            I knew you weren't that much of a dick after all ;)

*

"Now we're going to go over to Gavin Emmett, who is at the MotoGP Halloween party, Gavin..."

"Thank you... I am here in Switzerland for, quite probably, the most bizarre event I've ever reported on. With all the accusations and counter-accusations flying around over the past 6 days FIM and IRTA decided, with the team bosses, to bring all of the riders together for an event. It's a mixture of public and private, I have one hour here and then all media personnel have to leave, to try and calm tensions before the season finale at Valencia next Sunday.... So tonight so far I have seen Dani Pedrosa, who lives only five minutes away so had no excuse for being late, arrive dressed as a Smurf, Alex Rins as Harry Potter and Andrea Dovizioso as the Pope, which might be a tad controversial when he goes home to Italy!

Several pairings have arrived as well; Maverick Vinales and Jack Miller as Mario and Luigi, which had Superman, aka Ricky Cardus, calling them copycats. Stefan Bradl and Sandro Cortese are Batman and Robin, and, most amusingly, Aleix and Pol Esparago have arrived as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Pol is going to _great_ lengths to make sure **everyone** in Geneva knows that there was a costume mix up and he was supposed to be Captain Hook...

I look forward to seeing who else turns up in the next thirty minutes before I have to leave. Back to you in the studio."

*

"Gavin, more arrivals for your party?"

"One or two, Abi, one or two... There's been a few general arrivals, Bananaman is here, but didn't speak or lift his mask so I have no idea who that is! Ana Carrasco is sporting the outfit of a jockey, Maria Herrera is a Nun, Alvaro Bautista is channelling Richard Gere in An Officer And A Gentleman, but the highlight of the night, so far, has been two fold for me. First of all the five MarcVDS-stroke-Monlau riders; Scott Redding, Tito Rabat, Alex Marquez, Jorge Navarro and Fabio Quartartaro have arrived with Scott dressed as PacMan  and the other four clad as his ghostly enemies Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde. A very amusing nod toward the fact they have been after Scott and/or his seat. Very clever. Also a very clever way for young Fabio to get a few drinks in him this evening as it's almost impossible to work out who of the four is in which colour costume.

However, by far, the number one highlight so far has been Jorge Lorenzo, not a man known as the most amusing, but he has surpassed himself. He has arrived in a pair of Repsol Honda leathers, a grey wig, with a walking cane and a very grumpy look on his face. Everybody in the press pen thought he was some sort of unhappy MotoGP rider until he turned round to show his sign declaring himself to be a 2007 model of Dani Pedrosa... How that will go inside the room I have no idea, but it certainly gave us a chuckle out here in the rain.

No sign of Marc Marquez or Valentino Rossi yet and we only have twelve minutes before we have to leave..."

*

"Dick..."

"Come on Dani," Jorge sat on the chair next to Dani, lubricated by the unbranded beer being dished out behind the bar, slinging his arm around the smaller man, "You have to admit that it's funny."

"No. It's not. You're a dick."

"Not even a tiny bit funny?"

"No."

"A teeny-weeny-tiny bit?"

"No."

"Look, I know I forgot the boat license, but..." Jorge snorted with laughter, Dani punching his thigh, the dead leg worth it, "Dani..."

"Dick..." Walking away, shaking his head, Dani hid the smirk, determined not to show how hilarious he found Jorge's costume.

*

 "The team that drinks together..." Scott chuckled, "Has a hangover together... Down in one boys..."

"Urgh..." Downing the shot Fabio, Clyde the orange ghost for the night, grimaced, "That's rank."

"You'll learn to like it young 'un," Scott waved to the barman, another round of five shots, a different colour this time, ordered, "Give it time."

"You won't get used to it," Inky, Alex the bashful ghost, retorted, before grinning, patting Fabio's shoulder, "You'll just be too drunk to care."

*

"We could sing a duet... Ooh what about the one from the Jungle Book? I wanna be like yooohoooo..." Jack grinned, prodding Maverick's shoulder, "Go on, it's Halloween..."

"I'm not singing," Nursing a beer, bored already of the shit pop music the DJ was playing in a bid to get people dancing, Maverick pushed Jack's pouting bottom lip back in, "No."

"We could..."

"Sit here and get drunk," Maverick nodded, raising his beer, "Great idea..."

*

"Wine?" Holding out the glass, sheepish look on his face, Alvaro smiled gratefully when the offer was accepted as it was intended.

"Thanks..." Maria smiled, patting the seat next to her, "Are you having a seat?"

"I wasn't sure if I was welcome or not..."

"Well I just invited you so..."

"Cool," Taking a seat, beer in hand, Alvaro let out a sigh, "I'm sorry babe, you know I hate fighting with you..."

"I hate fighting with you, but you can't ask me to share fantasies with you and then go in a huff when I do," Letting Alvaro lace the fingers of their free hands, their relationship an open secret in the paddock, "That's not fair..."

"I know, I'm sorry... I just felt a bit threatened for a minute and I handled it badly, sorry...." Lifting their hands, Alvaro pressed a soft kiss to the back of hers, "Tell me more about this fantasy of yours then..."

"Here?!" Maria almost squeaked, eyes darting around the room, "Not here..."

"Yeah, _here_ ," Leaning in, laying a soft kiss on her neck, letting his breath tease her skin, "I **know** you aren't shy, so tell me..."

"Well..." Taking a gulp of wine, Maria closed her eyes, "There would be you and another guy....."

*

"I need another drink," Alex grumped, the Pacman crew having split up when Scott somehow persuaded Fabio to get involved with the dance off between him, Marcel and Jonas, Tito having wandered off somewhere else, "The bar is so far away..."

"Avifors..." Hitting Alex's cup, plastic for safety, with his wand, Alex shrugged, "I tried."

"What the fuck is Avifors?" Alex chuckled.

"It's a spell..."

"A real spell?"

"A real Harry Potter spell..." Alex laughed, "Turns you into a bird if it works."

"An angry bird?" Nodding toward Cal, his Angry Birds outfit (a tatty t-shirt emblazoned with "ANGRY" and a pair of wings), Alex giggled at his own joke, pleased when Alex joined in, "Have you always wore glasses?"

*

"Gentlemen, and ladies, you have five more minutes to cast your votes in the costume competition..."

"You're still a dick..." Thumping two beers onto the table, Dani sank into the chair next to Jorge, "This doesn't mean I no longer think you are a dick. Clear."

"Aww you bought me a beer..." Jorge grinned, wasted on the shots Aleix, Pol and Ricky, were passing around, "Thanks Dani..."

"I didn't buy it," Dani took a drink of his own beer, "It's a free bar idiot."

"You know I like it when you call me names, don't you?" Jorge waggled his eyebrows, "It's cute."

"Drink your beer," Dani sighed, wondering what he was doing sitting at the table with Jorge, before his eyes almost popped out his head, the room falling silent, "Look..."

"What... Oooooohhhhh...." Jorge tilted his head, "Marc makes a good Vampire..."

"He does," Dani smirked, "But does he make a better Vampire than Vale?"

"Marc or Vale," Jorge chuckled, the two new arrivals, costumes virtually identical, freezing in the doorway for a few tense moments before stomping to opposite sides of the room, "Isn't that why we're here?"

*

"Look," Maverick's patience snapped, "You've been a prick. The house is a mess, you've been wearing my clothes because you are too lazy to wash yours and there isn't a clean cup or plate to be had. That's not going to change because you've got on a funny costume."

"I'm sorry man," Plonking himself on Maverick's lap, neither of them giving a shit about opinions or the risk of being outed, everyone in the paddock knowing too much about everyone else, Jack bit Maverick's bottom lip, "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll let you fuck me..."

"You let me fuck you most nights anyway... That's not new..."

"I'll let you fuck me here, in the toilet."

"And if I don't want to fuck you here?" Maverick shrugged, "I know what I want..."

"What?"

"I want you to get Alex a drink?"

"Rins?"

"Marquez..."

"Fuck you..."

"Like I said," Maverick laughed, "What if I don't want to fuck you here?... Go on, go get Bambi a drink, be nice and I'll take you home as soon as they've made this announcement..."

"We'll fuck?"

"We'll fuck."

*

"Tell me more..." Manoeuvring Maria against the wall, one hand on her ass under her costume, more than grateful she'd gone for the short Nun costume, Alvaro pressed himself against her, his hardness clear against her stomach, "You want to suck me while someone fucks you? Dirty girl..."

Slipping a hand between them, palming Alvaro, Maria's voice was suggestive and husky, "You know you love the idea..."

"I do..." Reaching between her legs, the heat hot, Alvaro almost whimpered, "You are soaking..."

"I know..." Maria purred, coughing slightly, Alvaro stepping back as Marc slumped down at a table next to them, "Come on, let's get back..."

"No... Not yet," Alvaro's mind whirred, leaning in to kiss her, a breath tasking, hard, biting kiss, a plan forming in his brain.

*

"That was weird," Alex frowned.

Even more confused Alex concurred, "It was really weird."

"He hates you."

Nodding in agreement Alex, of the Pacman variety, shrugged, picking up the beer Jack had delivered to him, "I didn't have to move for beer..."

"This is very true," Alex, Potter, murmured in agreement, "That's a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"A very, very good thing."

"A very, very, very good thing," Alex grinned, before pulling a face, "But weird..."

*

"We're leaving..." Aleix smiled, Ricky's hand clammy in his, them seeing a chance to finally escape Pol, "See you later."

"Bye..." Jorge rolled his eyes, "They think they are discrete..."

"Are they fucking?" 

"Yep," Jorge chuckled, "Silently so far because Pol doesn't know, he's too blabbermouthed. Ricky is a screamer so it's killing him having to be quiet."

"And you'd know, eh?" Dani winked, joking.

"Careful Pedrosa," Jorge mocked, "That was almost a sense of humour showing...."

"Dick..."

*

" _Alvaro_..." Maria squirmed, Alvaro's mouth on her neck, sucking and licking at the point that made her make that little noise, his hand under her dress, visible from Marc's vantage point, him having clearly noticed, not showing clear attention, but not moving away either, "You need to stop..."

"Have I ever taken you this close and _not_ made you come?"

"No, never... Oh fuck... _Oooh_..." Shivering as his hand moved, under her knickers and finding the slippery wetness, Maria thumped her head against the wall, that making Marc look up, him smirking as she screwed her eyes shut, Alvaro's determined fingers finding their target.

*

"Ok folks, the votes are in, they have been counted and independently verified," Vito paused, the riders banging on the table like a drum roll, "The winner of the first Annual FIM MotoGP Halloween Best Costume Award is..... ..... ..... ..... TINKERBELL!!!"

"Give us a twirl darling..." Scott wolf-whistled, all of them amused by Pol's bright red face.

"I was supposed to be Captain Hook..." Pol started to protest, no-one in the room caring, taking his trophy and slinking back to a table, Dominique giving him a cheesy smile, "I **was** supposed to be Captain Hook..."

"I believe you," Domi smiled, his Bananaman mask finally lifted, "You suit it though, you've got the legs for it..."

*

"It makes our war look pretty shit," Jorge nodded toward Valentino, nursing a glass of wine in the corner with his Academy lads, "It was feeble really."

"Speak for yourself," Dani retorted, his Smurf had abandoned on the table, shrugging his shoulders "Although... I never really hated you so...."

"Me neither."

"Here's to Dani and Alberto..." Dani raised his glass, sarcasm cutting, "The best shit stirrers in the business..."

"I'll drink to that," Clinking their glasses together, drink splashing everywhere, neither caring, Jorge took a drink, "Pricks."

"Yeah pricks," Dani took a swing before bumping Jorge's shoulder, "You're still a dick though."

"I thought I might be..."

*

"Can we go now?" Jack bit his lip, itching to leave, "Come on, you promised."

"I did..." Maverick downed his drink, "Let's go."

"And we can fuck? It's been a week..." Jack sounded almost desperate, not caring about that, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maverick laughed, palming Jack as he passed him, chuckling at the soft wail, "Let's go."

*

Two fingers inside Maria, his thumb rubbing slow circles on her clit, Alvaro nipped her earlobe, "Is Marc watching you?"

"Eyes shut..."

"Open them then," Stilling his thumb until she opened them, the hitch of breath giving away that Marc **was** watching, his legs spread, one hand adjusting himself, not hiding any more than they were, "Let him watch you cum..."

"Oh god..." Maria whimpered as Alvaro's slow assault began again, his thumb firm, yet soft, fingers moving inside her, working together to push her toward the edge, that feeling catching her, washing over her with a moan that even Marc could here, shivering as her knees gave way, Alvaro holding her up, stroking her through it.

"Good girl, " Sucking his fingers, Maria's face pink from slight embarrassment and exertion, Alvaro pressed their mouths together, sharing her taste, "Now why don't you go and give Marc the spare key to our room..."

"Fuck..."

"Yeah, quite probably..." Slapping her ass Alvaro shared a nod with Marc as Maria took the spare key from him, walking over to the table, handing it to Marc with a shaky hand, biting her lip as Marc leant in, shielded from the room by the angle, pressing the softest, most promising kiss to her neck.

*

Rolling over, everything aching Jorge groaned, images flooding back to him, the vision of Alex Marquez and Alex Rins groping in the taxi queue, loudly agreeing one night of fucking wouldn't trash a friendship making him dry heave. Freezing as his foot brushed something, a warm something, something that felt like skin, _another person_ , Jorge panicked, dashing to the bathroom, washing his face in cold water, head hanging over the sink, "Oh shit... What have you done now Lorenzo?..."

Trying hard to think, the fuzz of hangover making that difficult, Jorge tried to recall everyone who was there, trying to narrow down the possibilities, work out the scale of the fuck up.

Figuring it couldn't be that bad, he puffed out his cheeks, and looked up, the sight of himself in the mirror making him wince; hair everywhere, eyes puffy, large bite mark on his neck, blue paint, more red marks.... His blood running cold Jorge rubbed his neck then looked at his hand, blue paint coating his fingers, "Oh shit..."

Padding back into his bedroom, stomach flip flopping, Jorge let out a puff of air, the covers having been kicked back in his absence; Dani on his stomach, blue face paint still visible on his arms, and neck, his back littered with red marks, making a trail down... "Oh fuck..."

"Hwedcdeq..." Dani lifted his head, not turning round, voice hoarse, "Have you go somewhere to be?"

"No," Jorge's voice was shaky, Dani not seeming half as surprised as him, the older man having been only slightly more sober.

"Then turn off that fucking light and shut up," Dani grumbled, "It's too early..."

Laughing, dissolving into giggles, Jorge did as he was told, the 2007 version of Dani well and truly back, "You are _actually_ a smurf..."

"Shut up, _dick_..."


End file.
